


undertale(in my version)

by Markiplierfanjacksepticeyfan



Category: Undertale, and yeah - Fandom, undertale-fat sans-, undertale-sans
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Fat - Freeform, Fluffy, Other, asreil - Freeform, baceause thats asreal as it gets, fat smut XD, flowy - Freeform, haha - Freeform, heh-, i hate my life!!, i use a lot of shortcuts to write, idk - Freeform, idk heh-, im just doing this cause im bored, im very impatiant, jk, maby chara, maby smut, my frist witing thing, probly soriel idk, so ye, sorry if u dont like, srry, ull dah bubbles, uuhhhh, well see where this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfanjacksepticeyfan/pseuds/Markiplierfanjacksepticeyfan
Summary: as sans was eating at grillbies, he barly noticed the giant, gurgling, blue ecto stomach forming below his chest...but when sans went to move he felt deeply in pain.... *COUGH*
Relationships: idk to be honset., well see XD
Kudos: 1





	undertale(in my version)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCONTINUED ima sorry....

as sans was eating at grillbies, he barly noticed the giant, gurgling, blue ecto stomach forming below his chest...but when sans went to move he felt deeply in pain.... *COUGH*  
a blue hue covered his face.¨fuc-ouch ow owww.." sans said in pain,"maybe 3 XL burgers and 4 large fries weren't the best thing to eat after having 2 helping of paps spaghetti.."sans said quietly to himself, his now very large mid-section gurgled disgustingly in agreement.

Sans knew he was...lets say...not skinny, but he always felt better having his large tummy it made him feel safe, with all that extra magic inside himself. Other than that skeletons couldn't realy feel anything else, and with sans's 1 HP he knew he felt less than papyrus...and others....

ON the painful journey which seemed like an eternity to his house out of the corner of his dark eye socket sans saw something move... But he was to lazy to go and investigate on it. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep,"eating to much can realy make me even more tired than i all ready am." Sans whispered to him-self.

When sans finally made it home he was greeted by a very loud."SANS WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!" Papy shouted or aka papyrus. He was naturally loud like this but this time he was more ear deafening than usual.

"Whoa bro, what's got'n under yer skin?" sans winked as he made his pun...Papyrus didn't seem to notice as his gaze was upon his....over-sized brother.He quickly shook it off and started talking,"SANS GUESS WHAT!!!!!" "hmm" sans lazily said." A HUMAN FELL INTO THE UNDERGROUND!!!!" Papyrus spat out.

Sans who got a bottle of ketchup from the fridge while paps was talking sprayed it all over from the shocking news.."whoa really pap?!" sans said shocked while wiping up ketchup from around his teeth and face.”when did that happen?!” “a couple hours after you left.” said papyrus. “ they said their name was frisk.” 

the giant blue skeleton couldn't remember the last time a human fell into the underground. months ago was? maybe years, decades who knows? All he knew is that that last Soul was there were take it out of there. \-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth your time reading im not sure when the next chapter will be up mabye some time next week or so


End file.
